Im With You
by diddidoddi787
Summary: Jasper leaves the newborn army in search of a new life. He finds the woman that helps. Please Comment.


_**Jasper POV**_

"Fight! Do not stop! If you stop you die! End of story, end of life! Do you want that?" I growled. Twenty four newborns stood aleart infront of me. I had to keep them both calm and afraid so they would listen.

"Your enimies will _not _show weakness! They will _not _back down! And if you do, you will die. Do You Want That? Do you!" I snarled.

"No sir!" They all cheered.

"Tonight we fight! Do as I have taught you, and you will survive! Dont and you die!" I threatened. And they believed me. I lined them up and walked them up for battle. The sun went down and we were charging for the fields. I saw as our oponents came at us one by one. They were not as organized. Two came at me at once. I punched ones head off and turned to rip the others head off. I sank my teeth into ones neck and detached all their limbs. I flipped over one letting another vampire kill it. I didnt care how many of mine died, as long as theirs did too. The more they killed the less I had to later on.

I kicked one into the air and ripped another in half. The one in the air came down as I kicked its head of. I saw one of thiers kill one of mine and I ripped him apart. The battle was pretty simple. We won and only lost ten in the process.

When we returned I rewarded them with children. They drank them quickly. Thier blood was fresher and cleaner, so it tasted better.

I walked to the second level of the barn we hid in. Maria was their, and she didnt look happy. What now?

"Jasper! What were you thinking? I know you could have saved many of those newborns! They still had mounths left in them!" She whisperd loudly.

"I just... Just dont want to kill anymore then I have to." I defended.

"I dont care!" She yelled.

"You dont care what I think?" I asked.

"Ofcourse not. You opinion is all that matters. But I think it may have been wrong." She said kissing my jaw line.

"I love you, and you know I only want what is best." She smiled.

"Why are you scared?" I asked feeling her fear.

"I am not..." She tryed.

"Dont lie, I can feel it." I interupted her. She stalled for a second then spoke.

"There is this man. I think he will be our next oponent. He has never lost and been around for about a thousand years. He just doesnt die. I dont want to die... Or you to die." She asid cautiously. I felt like she was hidding something, but dicided to trust her.

"I will make sure he doesnt win." I vowed. She smiled and held my face from under my chin. Then brought her lips to my ear.

"The thirty year old man and eighty year old woman are now ten months old. Its time to dispose of them." She whisperd. She never botherd to learn names and only called them on age. She moved her lips back to my mouth. I held her closer and she put her arms around my neck.

"I love you, you know." She said against me.

"I love you too." I returned the smile. I moved my hands down to her legs, about to rap them around my waist.

"No, no, no. Not now. Not until we are safe... Both of us." She slapped my hand away. I gave her a sad look, then cupped her face.

"You are safe. No ones going to hurt you." I told her.

"But you dont know that!" She faught.

"Yes! I do! No one will get near either of us, do you understand that?" I snarleld.

"Fine." She surrenderd and I pinned her against a pillar that was helping hold up the ceiling.

I moved my hands over her body. She gasped for air a few times and I lifted up her dress, rapping her legs around my waist.

* * *

I stood infront of the army of newborns. I told them about our new eniemy. And showed them new ways to fight. I turned and saw Maria watching. She looked at me and smiled. I didnt smile back, I just turned back to the newborns now practicing against each other. I let two go hunt, and a third older one supervised.

I let Maria control them while I walked upstairs with Diego. He has my hight and had light brown hair. We stood and looked at a veiw. I let them have more free will when I planned on killing them. He didnt seem like the others. He was feeling content. Most who were alone with me were scarred or sad.

"How old are you, Diego?" I asked.

"34." He answerd. I nodded. I always felt guitly. I always forgot to metion I ment in vampire years. I would have died of old age by this time. I had wanted to get the chance to be 34. On the year I was suposed to turn 30 I was depressed. Realizing I was never changing, never growing. I felt alone. These people I was killing and taking away thier lives. Just like Maria had mine. I hated knowing that not only was I stopping their lives, but I was killing them. I was a murderer. If my father or brother or friends saw me now... If my mother saw me now. I bowed my head in shame. They would have hated me. My father had always taught me to respect others and protect them. Thats why I wanted to be in the army in the first place. But this is what I had turned into. A monster who killed. Not only to stay alive, but just to kill. I believed Peter when he told me there was a new life. A better life in the north. But I didnt know how to get it. I was bored of Maria. I didnt even know it was possible to fall out of love. I was a shame to my country and state. Everyone was taught it is wrong to hit woman. And here I am planning on kill them. All of them are younger then me. And yet im still doing it. Thats even worse!

"I ment how long have you been a vampire?" I refrased my question.

"Im not sure. I havent kept count of the days. But I know Im to old for this army, by this point." He said shocking me. I looked at him. "I know you plan on killing me. I just ask you make it fast. I dont want to live like this anyways."

I was shocked. I could barly touch him. Or even think to. He closed his eyes and his emotions were filled with peace and happeiness. I put a hand on his shoulder, and one on his jaw, then quickly detached them, giving him his final wish. I felt guitlier then usual. He didnt even want to live in the first place.

I saw his wallet in his pants and took it out. I wanted to know more about the man who was ready to die. It was not common. I opened it and saw money, and a small picture. It was black and white, with him, a woman by his side, and three children. A girl, a boy and a baby. I suddenly felt terrible. But wanted to know why having a family would make you want to die. I looked at his ID which had his address. I ran out in search of were it might be.

I finally found it. It was a rancher styled home with lights on in the kitchen. It was dark outside so I could walk over without notice. I looked in a window quickly and saw a woman in a rocking chair nitting. Her face showed no emotion, but I could feel the pain, and hatred and sadness comeing off of her. She was wearing a brown dress and staring at nother but her hands. Their was a crib near her and the baby in it was sleeping soundly.

I ran to the other side of the house and went through a small window. The lights were off and I was happy I wasnt thirsty when I saw a small boy in a bed sleeping. There was another bed next to his and I got a bad feeling when I saw a picture of the girl with flowers around it.

I wanted to know what happend. I ran back to our hide out, knowing of only one person to ask.

I pulled the short elderly man to the side. His eyes were red and he growled under my touch.

"Herbert, I want you to tell me about Diego." I said.

"Diego? What about him?" He asked.

"Why did he want me to kill him?" I asked.

"He wanted you to kill him?" He gasped.

"Yes. I want to know why." I said.

"You didnt hear? It was about four months ago. He was determined to see his family again. Some tryed to warn him that it was a bad Idea, but he didnt listen. He ran and got to his house before he realized why it was a bad isea. Even through the walls he could smell them. He was about to turn and leave when his daughter went outside to find the dog. I think he said she was only four." He started. I suddenly felt guitly, knowing what was going to happen next. "It took him ten seconds and she was drained dry. After that second he decided he didnt want to live anymore. We went to fight and he wouldnt do anything. He would try and make you mad so you would do it. But you never did. He would always say how much he wished he could apoligize. He wanted to go and spend eternity with her so she wouldnt be alone that long."

"Oh." I said, I could feel off him the pain and sadness. Herbert had a gift of knowing someones past as if he had lived it, but you had to tell him something basic about yourself. It was a mental thing I think. "Thank you."

I walked away feeling nothing but guilt. I couldnt take this anymore. I ran to town planning on hunting to take my mind off it, but every person had a family. They had hopes and fears. I couldnt take that away from them. I ran farther hoping to find someone who deserved to die. A murderer like me.

All I could see everytime I saw someone was the family and life I had lost. I envied Diego. He had the strength to let himself die. I didnt want to live like this anymore, but every time I had thought of letting someone kill me, my instincts say other wise.

There was no point of living. I saw no bright light at the end of a tunnle. I suddenly smelt something that made my throat burn. I ran and drank a couple coming out of a Texas movie house. I could tell it was Texas because the flaggs. I didnt want to go back to Maria and her little gang.

I ran farther and hopped for something else.

* * *

I had ran for three days strait until I ended up in a pub, where I had drank four weman and six men. I had issues. I didnt want to drink peoples blood, but I had to and the longer I tryed to live without it the more people I drank.

I suddenly smelt something that I knew very well, or someone. I turned to look around and find the vampire that was also here. Then I saw her. She smiled when she saw me and walked over.

"Hello, Jasper! I never imagined to see you here, PETER!" Charolette called.

"Hello." I smiled then took her hand. Peter walked over.

"Jasper! You finally got out of the witches grasp! Im glad to see you again." He said.

"Yeah, I figured I would be there until the day I died." I laughed saddly.

"Its all good now!" he promised.

"You can stay with us if you would like." Charolette offerd.

"Ummm. Sure," I said.

"Its much better without the constant fighting and killing. Youll see." She smiled.

"You know a way to not kill people all the time?" My head snapped up.

"Oh, no. Sorry I dont." She said sadly.

"Thats fine... Do you want to leave this place? Its a bit... croweded." I said.

"Sure." They said. And we walked out.

_-TWO MONTHS LATER-_

We had just bought a house so that Charolette and Peter could... Consamate their love with more privacy. I hated it, but never told them. They were always so happy, and I could feel thier happieness. But I knew it wasnt mine.

I loved him like a brother, but it hurt me to know that I couldnt be happy and it felt like he was bragging about it. I knew he wasnt and it was just my gift, but it took to much out of me.

"Hey, I think im going to go off on my own for a while." I said to them.

"Why!" Charolette asked. She always tryed to make sure I was happy, because she could tell I wasnt.

"I think I should give you two some extra privacy." I said.

"No, its fine, really." Peter tryed.

"I think I just want some time to... think. Ill come back when Im ready." I promised and they nodded.

I ran out and went back to being on my own. I was thirsty so I drank a few people. I could feel their fear and pain. It was to hard to handle.

I walked around doing nothing at all. I kept sunglasses on to hide my eyes. I wonderd around where ever there was little sun.

I drank blood when I was thirsty and lost track of time as the days moved on and on. I was bored and tired of walking. But I had nowhere else to go.

"Hey! Do you want to buy a-" A man started to say but his sent was to good. He was dead in a second.

"Sorry." I said then ran threw two states.

When I stopped it was raining. It was down pouring actually. I say all the humans going inside and figured I should join them. I saw a dark bar with low lighting. That way I could take off my glasses and nobody would notice that I had red eyes.

I walked in and took off the glasses and hung my coat. A couple girls grinned and giggled at me but I didnt care about them. I was depressed. I hated my life. I wanted it to end.

I walked through the entrence and looked around the room for where to go. I wanted to be alone and hide from life.

I saw all the laughing couples and friends. I saw the people talking, standing and sitting.

Then I saw her.

I didnt know who she was, but I could tell she was a vampire. She looked up at me and smiled. I had never seen her before, but something about her smile made my chest burn and hurt. She stood up and walked over to me. Every part of my body said threat. But I couldnt move. She stopped a step in front of me.

"Youve kept me waiting." She smiled sweetly and held out her hand. He voice make me want to jump and cheer. I took her hand and kissed the top and bowing a bit.

"Im Sorry, ma'am." I said back.

"Im Alice." She smiled.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." I introduced myself. I looked into her glowing eyes. I knew I would be with this woman for the rest of my life.


End file.
